Episode 500.b Bubble Guppies: The Little Bubble Guppy! (Part 2)
Plot Molly, youngest daughter of King Gentilella, is dissatisfied with life in the sea. She longs to be with the humans above the surface, and is often caught in arguments with her father over those "barbaric fish-eaters". After seeing and rescuing a prince named Gil, she goes to meet Hypletta, the Sea Witch, to strike a deal, but Hypletta has bigger plans for this mermaid and her father. Cast *Molly as (Ariel) *Gil as (Eric) *Mr. Gentilella as (King Triton) *Avi as (Flounder) *Pronto as (Sebastian) *Polly as (Scuttle) *Hypletta as (Ursula) *Ashlie as (Vanessa) *Mr. Daniels as (Grimsby) *Mrs. Shaskan as (Carlotta) *Mr. Shaskan as (Chef Louis) *Gummy and Chimpy as (Flotsam and Jetsam) *Dolly, Lolly, Louise, Dotty, Anastasia, and Daisy as (Ariel's sisters) *Nonny as (Herald) *Bubble Puppy as (Max) Information *Genres: Animation, Family, Fantasy, Musical, Romance *Rating: G. There is little nudity, some violence, no cursing, one use of a drug (not in a bad way), and possible sad/scary scenes *Type of film: Animated, Musical, Fantasy *Love Couples: Gil x Molly Trivia *This is based on the 1989 movie "The Little Mermaid!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There is both regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 2. (Pronto got himself stuck in a bottle during the song. The bottle comes crashing down. Pronto breaks out of it and lands on a jack-in-the-box and is sent flying and accidently breaks some plates. Avi is scared from the noises and hides in a knight's helmet. Molly turns around to see Pronto.) Molly: Pronto?! Pronto: Molly! What, are you mad? How could you? What is all this? Molly: It, err, it's just my collection... Pronto: Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm. If your father knew about this place, he'd... Avi: You're not gonna tell him, are you? Molly: Oh, please, Pronto, he would never understand. Pronto: Molly. You're under a lot of pressure down here. Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink. (He takes Molly's hand and starts to drag her along to the palace when suddenly a shadow passes along the hole at the top of the grotto.) Molly: What do you suppose that is? (She easily escapes Pronto's grip and starts to swim away.) Pronto: Molly? Molly! (Molly swims out of the grotto and swims upward. There are flashing lights seen from the water. Molly arrives at the surface to find that the lights are fireworks being set off from a ship on the water. Molly stares with amazement at the ship Avi and Pronto pop up out of the water. Avi stares in wonder at the ship. Pronto does not know what they are looking at but then he looks and sees the ship and is worried.) Pronto: Molly, what? What are you... Jumpin' jellyfish! (Molly does dives toward the ship.) Pronto: Molly! Molly! Please come back! (Molly ignoress him and arrives at the ship. She peers up and watches as a party is happening on the ship. The sailors are playing music and dancing. Bubble Puppy is running the ship happily and barking. The fur covers his face as he picks up a scent. The scent leads him to where Molly is who sees this and quickly hides. She peeks back and the dog licks her face. She hears someone whistle for him. Bubbble Puppy runs over to the person who turns out to be Gil.) Gil: Bubble Puppy, here boy. Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh Bubble Puppy? Good boy. (Molly sees Gil and is stricken with love. Polly arrives.) Polly: Hey there, dearie! Quite a show, eh? Molly: Polly, be quiet! They'll hear you! Polly: Ooh, I gotcha, I gotcha. We're being intrepidatious. We're out to discover! (Molly grabs her beak to keep her quiet.) Molly: I've never seen a human this close before. Oh, he's very handsome, isn't he? (Polly thinks she is talkign about Bubble Puppy.) Polly: I dunno, he looks kinda hairy and slobbery to me. Molly: Not that one. The one playing the snarfblat. (On the ship, the next part of the party is happening.) Manservant: Silence! Silence! It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Gil with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present. (There is a large present on the ship that is wrapped up.) Gil: Ah, Mr. Daniels, y'old beanpole, you shouldn't have. Mr. Daniels: I know. Happy birthday, Gil! (A sailor opens the present to reveal a big statue of Gil posing. Gil isn't exactly pleased with the present and neither is Bubble Puppy who growls at the statue.) Gil: Gee, Dan. It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'... Mr. Daniels: Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but... Gil: Come on, Dan, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the rich princess at the elegant palace, are you? Mr. Daniels: Oh, Gil, it isn't me alone. The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl. Gil: Well, she's out there somewhere. I just... I just haven't found her yet. Mr. Daniels: Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough. Gil: Believe me, Dan, when I find her I'll know - without a doubt. It'll just bam! Hit me. Like lightning. (Suddenly, lightning strikes in the sky and is followed by the sound of thunder as the sky grows dark and cloudy.) Sailor #3: Hurricane a'commin'! Stand fast! Secure the riggin'! (The storm begins as the sailors begin to run around frantically and keep themselves safe. The waves become rough as the ship rides along the waves. Avi and Pronto go underwater. Molly keeps at the ship. The wind starts blowing at Polly.) Polly: Whoa! The wind is all of a sudden on the move here! Oh! Molly! (Polly is blown away in the wind. A sailor tries to steer the boat on the waves but the wind blows him away from there. Gil takes the wheel. The ship goes on top of a wave. The wind blows at Molly. She tries to hold onto the ropes but the wind is too strong. Molly is blown underwater. She pops up again just in time to see lightning The lightning strikes the sail and it catches on fire. Molly watches in fear as the ship goes toward a rock.) Gil: Look out! (Gil tries to steer them out of the way but it's too late. The ship strucks the rock and it begins to sink. Gil, Mr. Daniels, and the sailors are thrown off the ship. Mr. Daniels struggles to swim in the water.) Gil: Dan, hang on! (Gil grabs Mr. Daniels and pulls him onto the lifeboat. They all turn to watch. The fire is spreading on the ship. Bubble Puppy barks in fear on the burning ship. He has been left behind and is the only one left on the ship.) Gil: Bubble Puppy! (Gil jumps off the lifeboat and swims back to the burning ship. He climbs aboard. The mast breaks off and falls toward Gil. Gil jumps out of the way. The mast falls over and breaks through the deck going under the ship. The fire spreads under there and goes toward where there is a chest of explosives. Gil looks around. He spots Bubble Puppy.) Gil: Jump Bubble Puppy! Come on boy, jump! You can do it Bubble Puppy! (Bubble Puppy jumps into Gil's arms. Gil starts to walk quickly back to the edge of the ship. When he reaches it, his foot gets stuck in the deck. This causes him to drop Bubble Puppy in the water, who swims to safety. Gil tries to pull his foot free.) Mr. Daniels: Gil! (The fire hits some gunpowder from the chest of explovises which causes the ship to explode. Everyone watches in shock. The ship sinks faster. Molly dives underwater and swims to the ship and looks for Gil. She spots him. Gil is knocked out and lying on a board. He falls underwater. Molly dives underwater and grabs him. She pulls him up out from underwater. The ship sinks at fireworks go off and the storm calms down.) (Scene: Beach) (Molly is at the beach with Gil who is still knocked out. She is worried. Polly is also there.) Molly: Is he... dead? (Polly opens his eye.) Polly: It's hard to say. (She runs to his foot and puts it against her ear.) Polly: Oh, I... I can't make out a heartbeat. (Molly notices that Gil is breathing which means he is still alive. She is very happy.) Molly: No, look! He's breathing. He's so, beautiful. (Molly begins to sing.) Molly (singing): What would I give? To live where you are? (The waves wash Avi and Pronto to the shore. Pronto sees Molly with Gil and his jaw falls open. Polly closes it.) Molly (singing): What would I pay? To stay here beside you? (The sun comes out and shines down on Molly and Gil.) Molly (singing): What would I do to see you? Smiling at me?Where would we walk? Where would we run? (Gil hears the singing and starts to stir.) Molly (singing): If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me. (Gil opens his eyes and sees Molly in the middle of the sun's rays.) Molly (singing): And I could be. Part of your world. (Molly hears barking and turns to see Bubble Puppy come over barking.) Mr. Daniels (in distance): Gil! (Molly quickly dives underwater. Bubble Puppy sees this and barks happily and runs into the water. Mr. Daniels arrives at Gil and helps him up.) Mr. Daniels: Oh, Gil. You really delight in these sadistic strains on my blood pressure, don't you? Gil: A girl rescued me... She was singing... she had the most beautiful voice. (He loses his balance and Mr. Daniels catches him.) Mr. Daniels: Ah, Gil, I think you've swallowed a bit too much seawater. Off we go. Come on, Bubble Puppy. (Mr. Daniels helps Gil walk away and Bubble Puppy follows the others away. Meanwhile, Molly is hiding behind a rock. Avi and Pronto are there.) Pronto: We just gotta forget this whole thing ever happened. The sea king will never know. You won't tell him, I won't tell him. I will stay in one piece. (Molly climbs on the rock and begins to sing again.) Molly (singing): I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see. Some day I'll be. Part of your world. (A wave arises from behind Molly and the wind blows through her pink hair. Polly flies away. Molly stares dreamily at Gil as he is led back to his palace. Gummy and Chimpy pop up from behind Molly and look at each other.) (Scene: Hypletta's lair) (Hypletta has been watching the whole thing in her projection and is very happy.) Hypletta: Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't stand it! It's too easy! The child is in love with a human! And not just any human! A prince! (She chuckles evily.) Hypletta: Her daddy'll love that! King Gentilella's headstrong, lovesick girl would make a charming addition to my little garden! (She goes over to her garden full of shivering polpys and laughs evily.) (Scene: King Gentilella's palace) (It's now the next morning. All the mermaid princesses are brushing their hair and getting ready for the day. Molly is not there.) Lolly: Molly, dear, time to come out. You've been in there all morning. (Molly comes out of the bedroom humming happily. All of the sisters notice this. Molly sits at her mirror and fixes her hair.) Louise: What is with her lately? (Molly takes the flower and bumps into the king.) Molly: Morning, Daddy. (She gives her father the flower and puts in his hair. The king smiles and Molly swims down the hall humming.) Louise: Oh, she's got it bad. King Gentilella: What? What has she got? Lolly: Isn't it obvious, Daddy? Molly's in love. King Gentilella: Molly? In love? (He removes the flower and smiles.) (Scene: Outside the palace) (Pronto is pacing back and forth. Petals from a flower are falling as he speaks.) Pronto: Ok, so far, so good. I don't think the king knows. But it will not be easy keeping something like this a secret for long. (On a higher rock, Molly who has a pink flower in her hair is plucking petals from a flower to tell if Gil loves her or not.) Molly: He loves me! (She plucks a petal and frowns.) Molly: Hmmm, he loves me not. (She plucks the last petal and smiles.) Molly: He loves me! I knew it! (Pronto hears this and swims up to the rock where Molly is.) Pronto: Molly, stop talking crazy. Molly: I gotta see him again tonight! Polly knows where he lives! (She starts to swim off but Pronto grabs her tail to try and make her stay but it fails and she swims as he holds on.) Pronto: Molly please. Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs? Molly: I'll swim up to his castle. Then Avi will splash around to get his attention, and then with... (Pronto swims up to her face and stops her.) Pronto: Down here is your home! Molly listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there. (Pronto begins to sing. As he sings, a huge dance party of lots of sea creatures starts up.) Pronto (singing): The seaweed is always greener. In somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there. But that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you. Right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you lookin' for? Under the sea. Under the sea. Darling it's better. Down where it's wetter. Take it from me. Up on the shore they work all day. Out in the sun they slave away. While we devotin'. Full time to floatin'. Under the sea. Down here all the fish is happy. As off through the waves they roll. The fish on the land ain't happy. They sad 'cause they in their bowl. But fish in the bowl is lucky. They in for a worser fate. One day when the boss get hungry. Guess who's gon' be on the plate. Under the sea. Under the sea. Nobody beat us. Fry us and eat us. In fricassee. We what the land folks loves to cook. Under the sea we off the hook. We got no troubles. Life is the bubbles. Under the sea. Under the sea. Since life is sweet here. We got the beat here. Naturally. Even the sturgeon an' the ray. They get the urge 'n' start to play. We got the spirit. You got to hear it. Under the sea. The newt play the flute. The carp play the harp. The plaice play the bass. And they soundin' sharp. The bass play the brass. The chub play the tub. The fluke is the duke of soul. (Yeah) The ray he can play. The lings on the strings. The trout rockin' out. The blackfish she sings. The smelt and the sprat. They know where it's at. An' oh that blowfish blow. Under the sea. Under the sea. When the sardine. Begin the beguine. It's music to me. What do they got? A lot of sand. We got a hot crustacean band. Each little clam here. Know how to jam here. Under the sea. Each little slug here. Cuttin' a rug here. Under the sea. Each little snail here. Know how to wail here. That's why it's hotter. Under the water. Ya we in luck here. Down in the muck here. Under the sea. (The party of sea creatures all notice that Molly is gone and so is Avi as Avi has led Molly away to show her something during the song. The animal party all swim away leaving Pronto alone.) Pronto: Molly? Molly? Oh somebody's got to nail that girl's fins to the floor. Voice: Pronto! (Nonny arrives.) Nonny: Pronto, I've been looking all over for you. I've got an urgent message from the sea king. Pronto: The sea king? Nonny: He wants to see you right away. Something about Molly. (Nonny swims off.) Pronto: He knows! (Scene: The throne room of the palace) (King Gentilella is happy and playing with the flower.) King Gentilella: Let's see, now. Oh, who could the lucky merman be? (He sees that Pronto has arrived and pretends to act serious and hide the flower.) King Gentilella: Come in, Pronto. (Pronto starts to walk over.) Pronto (to himself): I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. Yes. (to the king): Yes, your majesty. King Gentilella: Now, Pronto, I'm concerned about Molly. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? Pronto: Peculiar? King Gentilella: You know, moaning about, daydreaming, singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? Pronto: Oh well, I... King Gentilella: Pronto... Pronto: Hmmm? (King Gentilella gestures for Pronto come up to him. Pronto swims up and sits on the arm of the throne next to the king.) King Gentilella: I know you've been keeping something from me. Pronto: Keeping something? King Gentilella: About Molly? (Pronto's legs quiver in fear but Pronto covers it up.) Pronto: Molly? (The king puts his trition up to Pronto and smiles.) King Gentilella: In love? (Pronto breaks down in tears and grabs the king's beard.) Pronto: I tried to stop her, sir. She wouldn't listen. I told her to stay away from humans. They are bad, they are trouble, they... King Gentilella: Humans? (He becomes furious.) King Gentilella: What about humans?! Pronto: Humans? Ho ho ho ho! Who said anything about humans? (He tries to swim off but the king grabs him in his fist.) (Scene: Outside of Molly's grotto) (Molly and Avi enter the grotto.) Molly: Avi, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? Avi: You'll see. It's a surprise. (They arrive at the inside where the surprise is there. Molly is surprised.) Molly: Oh Avi... (The surprise is the statue which had fallen off the ship during the storm.) Molly: Avi, you're the best! (Molly gives Avi a hug and swims to the statue.) Molly: It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Gil, run away with you? This is all so - so sudden!" (She swims around happily and giggles and then sees something that makes her gasp.) Molly: Daddy! End of Part 2. Recap Molly and Avi find that Pronto knows about the grotto. Molly sees a ship and sees Prince Gil on the ship where there is a party for his 18th birthday. His present is a statue which he doesn't like. A hurricane hits and everyone gets to safety on a lifeboat when a fire starts after lightning strikes the sails. When Bubble Puppy is left behind, Gil goes back for him and ends up knocked out when the ship explodes due to the fire getting to some explovises. Molly saves him from drowning and once the storm stops, she sings about wanting to be with him. He wakes up and hears her voice and sees her for a second. When Bubble Puppy and Mr. Daniels arrive, she hides. Gil vows to find whoever saved him and had sang to him and Molly vows to become human and to be with Gil. Pronto promises not to tell Molly's father. Hypletta is happy so that her plan can fall together since it's so easy. King Gentilella and Molly's sisters start to notice Molly's lovesick actions for Gil. Pronto tries to show Molly that the sea life is better than human life with a song but fails. King Gentilella questions Pronto about Molly's action causing Pronto reveal the truth. King Gentilella is furious. Avi shows Molly the statue in her grotto as a surprise for her as the statue fell off the ship in the storm. Molly and Avi become scared when King Gentilella arrives at the grotto. Category:Stories